The World Ends with You 2: Symphony of Discord - SYOC
by The World's Composer
Summary: SYOC open. Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? It appears that the world has gone silent, and no one can see or hear you. You know what that means, right? You're dead, and the only way you can come back to life is by competing in the Reapers' Game. Lose, you face Erasure. Refuse to play, you face Erasure. That only leaves one option. Win at all cost. You have 7 days. -Reapers


Have you ever had one of those days where everything in your life just gets turned upside down? Nothing seems to go right, and no matter what you do, and no matter how hard you try to brush it all off, you just keep having the worst day of your life. It might start out as a lot of little things, but who knows? In the end, "the worst day of your life" might not just be a melodramatic comment. Your day might end up being so bad that it proves worthy of the title. Well, either way. For me, that day was today. The day I was born into a world of death and insanity.

I slowly opened my eyes, and then quickly covered them from the sharp ray of sunlight overhead. Then I noticed how uncomfortable I felt. I looked down and discovered that I was lying down on a patch of concrete. I looked around my person and saw that not only was I lying on concrete, I was in the middle of a busy street. I was spread out along the crosswalk and several people who were using the crosswalk to cross the street simply walked around me. Granted, this should have been my first clue that something was wrong. But I also noticed something else odd about this scene, it was silent. Completely silent. I could see people hustling and bustling, I could see cars moving and honking their horns, and I could even see a few birds flapping their wings and chirping. But I couldn't hear any of it. It was as if I had gone deaf without knowing it.

I got to my feet and then began scanning the area. I appeared to be in an urban city of some kind, though I wasn't really sure where. And from the looks of it I was standing right in the middle of a very crowded street, yet no one seemed to be disturbed by my presence. It was as if I wasn't even there at all. Then a salaryman in a nice suit walked towards me, presumably to cross the street. I was in his way so I did what simply came natural. "Oh, pardon…" I tried to apologize and move out of his way, but before I even could he just walked past me without even a single word. "…me," I finished speaking when he was no longer in earshot. A crowd of people mobbed me as they also tried to get across the cross walk, but none of them appeared to be aware of my presence either. Instead of shoving me on ahead, they divided into two distinct lines and made their way around me while I stood alone in the fissure they made. "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. Was everyone just being overly polite to me, or were they going to incredible lengths to ignore me? It was hard to tell. But whatever the reason, it was starting to get on my nerves.

I started to shout at the people who passed me. "Hey, can you hear me?! Stop ignoring me!" No one paid me any mind. A guy who was talking on his cellphone began to cross and I deliberately blocked his path. "Hey I'm in your way and there's nothing you can do about it! I'm not moving so get off your phone and curse me out to get out of your way!" I shouted at him. But he wasn't even the least bit fazed, he just walked around me like all the others. I growled and then grabbed ahold of another guy by the shoulders and waved my hand in his face in order to get his attention. "Hey, can you see me, can you hear me?! I know you can! Stop with this shit, it isn't funny!" I shouted right in his face. However, instead of looking at me he looked down at his shoulders and simply brushed off my hands and continued on his way. I was at a loss for words. "No…way…"

That was when I began to panic. "Can you see me?! Can you hear me?!" I shouted at God knows how many people before I finally gave in and accepted the obvious. No one could see me, or hear me. It was like I was invisible and mute in their eyes. Then the crosswalk signal changed and the cars began moving again, and I sprinted to get out of the way before getting hit. If no one else could see or hear me, it wasn't a rash assumption to think that the drivers couldn't either.

When I had made it to the safety of the other side of the street, I panted hard in exhaustion from making a desperate sprint for my life. Then I noticed a building's plate glass window in front of me and saw my reflection. This was the next reason why I knew something was wrong. I didn't recognize the face that was staring back at me at all. I was obviously male, and had short blue hair which cascaded down into several bangs that fell over my eyes, which were brown in color. I had a pale skin tone, and a sort of lanky build; I was most likely in my early teens by the looks of it. I was wearing a green T-shirt with a decal of a cartoonish music note on it, under a black bomber jacket with a brown fuzz outline, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. I reached out to my reflection and touched the surface of the glass window. "Is…Is that me?" I honestly didn't know. I didn't recall ever seeing this face before, and yet it was staring me in the face clear as day. This had to have been me.

"Why can't I remember what I look like?" I asked myself. Did I have amnesia? It was a possibility I couldn't ignore with all the strange things that had happened so far. "Who am I?" I asked myself as I searched my memories for any details. But I couldn't remember anything useful, I couldn't even recall my own name. Then a thought occurred to me. "Maybe I have something on me that can tell me who I am." I frantically searched my jeans and jacket for any form of identification. I didn't have a wallet on me, but I did find a blue smartphone with an odd mascot topper on it and a strange pin that was black in color and had a zany looking skull decal on it. As I stared at the pin in confusion, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling from it. It was as if I knew at that exact moment that this pin was an omen of bad things to come.

Then suddenly my smartphone vibrated and showed that I had received a new text message. I hesitated before opening up the message and reading the contents:

 _Welcome, Player Hyoushi Akutagawa. If you are reading this, then that means you have been officially entered in the Game. Starting now you will be targeted by hordes of Noise whenever your guard is down so it's best to find a Partner as soon as possible. A good place to find one is near the Hachiko Statue if you're desperate. And look up above you for today's mission. You have 30 minutes before you face Erasure. Tick-tock. –Reapers_

Then I felt a strong burning sensation on my left palm. It felt like I was being branded by something. I turned my hand over and saw that a timer set for thirty minutes was now on my palm. And the timer was currently counting down. 29:55. 29:54. 29:53. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I looked back at the message I received. "Who sent this?! What's this "Game" they're talking about?!" Then I saw something out of the corner of the window's reflection. It was a reflection of the large Jumbotron that overlooked the crosswalk. It showed the same skull decal that was on the Pin in my right hand. I looked up at the Jumbotron and then the decal disappeared and a message appeared on the screen in big red letters:

 _Let the Reapers' Game begin!_

 _Main Mission: Survive the Reapers' Game._

 _You have 7 days._

 _Today's Mission: Form a Pact and fight against Noise._

 _You have 30 minutes._

Then another message appeared:

 _If you lose, you will face Erasure. If you choose not to play, you will face Erasure. If you break any of the rules given to you, you will face Erasure. If you do anything else to antagonize us, you will face Erasure. This is our world; this is our Game. Have fun playing. –Reapers_

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed as I stared wide eyed at the screen. And so began, the worst day of my life. Or at least, what was left of my life.

* * *

Based on the game franchise produced and developed by Square Enix and Jupiter. The World's Composer proudly presents…

* * *

 **The World Ends with You 2: Symphony of Discord**

* * *

Brain ware, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane  
You're so keen  
I need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freak got a high kick  
Mr. Twister  
Moist with roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect has defects  
Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)

Brain ware, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane  
You're so keen  
I need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freak got a high kick  
Mr. Twister  
Moist with roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect has defects  
Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)

Morning rays, hairspray Queens  
Get on their way to their nests, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society, in the shells of their unity  
Cornet 'n spinet  
The sound flows, follows till they're home  
Dragged by the power of dreams  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays, hairspray Queens  
Get on their way to their nests, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society, in the shells of their unity  
Cornet 'n spinet  
The sound flows, follows till they're home  
Dragged by the power of dreams  
That power is yet unknown

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am not new to fanfiction, but this is the first time I'm writing under this penname. As you can surmise this penname will pretty much only be used for TWEWY fanfics. This will be a multi-chapter SYOC fanfic that will act as my own sequel to TWEWY as I think it's gone long enough without a sequel. As you can see Neku Sakuraba will not be the main character in this story, instead it will be my character Hyoushi Akutagawa, but that's not a guarantee that Neku or some other memorable characters won't show up at some point. The Reapers' Game featured in this story will be special in the fact that instead of two Partner based teams, the teams the Players will make for this game will accompany up to five Players. I'm giving you guys the opportunity to create some of the Players that will be featured in this game, and for the moment the number of open slot for Players is nineteen. Which makes twenty, including my own Player. Note that this will not be all the characters, or even all the Players in this fanfic; the other characters will be ones that I create myself. However, if this fanfic gets more attention then I think it will, I might up the open slots for OCs and give everyone a chance to participate. Now here are some rules for creating a character:

 **Rules:**

1\. Like every other SYOC, I will not accept any Mary Sues or Gary Sues. Perfect characters ruin any chance of them having character development.

2\. I want these forms to be answered in detail and with a lot of thought behind such. I won't accept first come, first serve. Instead, I will be waiting till I feel like I gain enough characters and I feel like I rounded the cast well. Send all OC submission through PM.

3\. I would like the Pscyhs you design for your Player to be interesting and creative, and please go into detail about how they work and what their weakness is.

4\. There is no limit to the amount of characters you can send in. Make as many Players as your heart desires and I'm sure at least one will get in.

5\. But like I said before, even though the max number of open slots for Players is nineteen, I might increase it if this fanfic gets more attention then I think it will.

6\. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I am generally warm and friendly, so don't be shy!

7\. Have fun, the whole point of SYOC fanfics is to get audience participation and make them feel like they're really involved in the story. So come on TWEWY fans, I know there are a lot of you out there. Help me make this story great.

 **General Character Form: (Can also be found on my profile page.)**

• **[Basic Information]**

 **Name:**

 **Alias:** (Another name they go by or a title the public calls them by. Optional.)

 **Gender:**

 **Psych:** (It does not have to be Pin-based like in the original game, just tell me in detail what they can do and maybe give the Psych a cool name. Multiple Pscyhs are discouraged unless your character is a Pin user like my character or you have a good reason for doing so.)

 **Age:** 13 – 29 (Could go younger or older, but give me a specific reason for your character to be participating in the game in this case. As the original Reapers' Game mainly included teenagers and young adults as Players.)

 **Birthday:** (You don't have to include year.)

 **How they died:**

 **Entry Fee:** (What did they have to give up in order to be entered in the Reapers' Game?)

 **Sexuality:** (Anything goes.)

 **Weight:** (Preferribly in pounds.)

 **Height:** (Preferribly in feet and inches.)

 **Nationality:** (Preferably Japanese, but others are fine, just explain.)

 **Dominant Hand:**

 **Ethnicity:** (Optional.)

• **[Miscellaneous]**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

• **[Physical Information]**

 **Describe your character's...**

Hair: (Include length, density, color and any other adjectives, e.g. wavy. How is it often styled?)  
Eyes:  
Face Shape:  
Skin Tone:  
Build:  
Other Features: (Do they have tattoos? Or a noticeable mole on their face? Or anything crazy or zany?)

 **Physical Health:** (Does your character bruise easily? Do they have or have had any terminal illnesses?)

 **Immune System:** (Does your character get sick easily?)

 **Blood Type:**

 **Voice:** (How does your character's voice sound?)

 **Speech:** (Do they talk with an accent? Do they speak in slang? Do they swear often?)

 **Fitness:** (Does your character get tired easily? Are the flexible?)

 **Body Comfortability:** (Is your character comfortable in their own skin? Do they express this in their actions/words? Do they wish to change?)

 **Outfit:** (During the Reapers' Game, what would your character wear?)

 **Accessories:** (Along with their outfit, what accessories does your character wear? Do they carry a backpack, wear jewelry, etc.?)

• **[Relationships and Status in Life]**

 **Are your character and (Family Member) close? Distant? Do they even exist at all?**

Mother:  
Father:  
Aunts/Uncles:  
Siblings:  
Cousins:  
Non-blood Family:  
Friends:  
Other:

 **Social Class:** (How wealthy is your character's family?)

 **Lifestyle:** (What type of life has your character led?)

 **Life Satisfaction:** (Is your character satisfied with their current life? Why/why not?)

• **[Backstory and Education]**

 **Childhood:** (Basically, a summary of your character's life up to the Reapers' Game. Their background is pretty important so make sure to make this detailed.)

 **Accomplishments:** (What your character considers to be an 'accomplishment' in their life.)

 **Failures:** (What your character considers to be a 'failure' in their life.)

 **Regrets:** (A moment where your character wish they could go back to badly.)

 **Embarrassing Moments:** (A moment where your character would look back to and cringe.)

 **Education:** (Are they still in school?)

• **[Mental Information]**

 **Personality:** (Everything about your character mentally. Include things like weaknesses, strengths, traits, flaws, good points, attitude towards other people, thoughts, anything you can think of. This will be probably the most detailed section.)

 **Values (Virtues):** (What virtue do they value the most in life? Knowledge, wisdom, strength, speed, etc.)

 **Values (Object):** (What object do they value the most in life? Money, a trophy, a pendent, etc.)

 **Interests:** (What interests and get your character's attention?)

 **Fears:** (What is your character scared of? Can be comical or serious.)

 **Skills:** (What random skills can your character do? How skillful are they at it?)

 **Dreams:** (What task do they wish to do?)

 **Goals:** (Short Term–what do they want to achieve in a couple of months? / Long Term–what do they want to achieve in life?)

 **Spoken Languages:** (Default would be Japanese)

• **[Dialogue] (Optional)**

(Just a couple of lines your character might say. Some examples could include an introduction, insults, compliments, greetings, etc.)

• **[Other] (Optional)**

(Add anything I've missed or/and that you want me to know.)

 **Characters submitted so far:**

Nick (Phoenix) by Anonymous

Ryo Kimura by Nirvana4576


End file.
